Maid
by Kasaru-chan
Summary: For once, Muhyo likes Roji's disguise more than Roji. Poor Roji...it's too much fun to torment him. Muhyo/Roji


This has been a bit of an obsession I've been having recently; you kinda have to read the series to get it. But I adore the Muhyo/Roji pairing and before you criticize saying 'it's strange there it too much of a height and age difference…' read it and you'll agree if nothing else the series is Shonen-ai like.

And I think Muhyo is the same age as Roji, he just has a growth problem. (Too much mean-ness makes you short kids)

This series hasn't had that many fans because of the art but if you give it a chance I swear you'll love it, it's a unique idea, interesting characters, and the monsters, ghosts, and such give me shivers.

So yea here's my little Muhyo/Roji fic contribution. Hopefully I can start a trend.

Enjoy

And a thank you to LegaDrugFanatic on DA for giving me the idea for this

"Hurry up Roji! We're gonna be late!" Nana screamed pounding on the door to the bathroom. She was all dressed up in her fanciest blue dress, with matching heels and her hair neatly tied up in an elaborate hairstyle.

Muhyo was sitting on the sofa reading his Janbin with a clearly sour look on his face. He was dressed in a neatly pressed tux (Kid size lol) with a white undershirt, black dress pants, and new black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back making him look like a proper gentleman, in other words, it was quite frightening.

The reason for this fancy dress up was another job. They were told to investigate some ghost that resided in this young couple's mansion. They were concerned because they've seen it when they moved in and their friends seemed to want to throw them a house warming party. So to make sure no one got hurt they sent a letter to Muhyo and Roji.

The only problem is that this party was run by their friends who thought the Magic Law thing was just a rip off. So the couple sent them an invitation to get in. Problem solved right?

Wrong, they only sent them one not knowing there were two of them. So this would mean disguises much to Roji's excitement.

Until Nana showed him what he would have to wear.

The maid outfit…

"Nana this is an awful disguise! I'm not wearing it!" Roji whined pathetically in the bathroom.

"Roji, this is a job you have to do it." Nana replied rolling her eyes.

"He already bitches like a girl this should be a cinch for him" Muhyo laughed, earning a glare from Nana.

"I'm not even a girl Nana the people would see right through my disguise" He put it on anyway knowing full well Nana was right.

"Not when I'm through with you" Nana smirked looking at her supply of make-up and blond hair extensions that she picked up at that store. Also thrown in there was a bra and balloons.

Muhyo had to admit, he wondered how Nana was gonna pull this off, turning a guy into a girl was no easy feat there was often something that gave it away. But knowing Nana she'll find a way even if it costs her more then she makes at her part time job.

Roji opened the door just enough to let Nana in, probably not wanting to be laughed at more than necessary. Once Nana was in and got a good look at Roji she squealed, "Oh wow, this is gonna be easier than I thought, you'd make a good girl Roji!"

"Shut up!" He grumbled closing the door so Muhyo wouldn't see.

'Damn' Muhyo snarled trying to see through the cracks, but to no avail. 'Lucky Nana, I want to see him too' Muhyo pouted once again tugging on the all too tight collar around his neck.

Here was their plan and aliases, Nana was the older sister going to the party on behalf of her wealthy parents, Muhyo was her little brother that wanted to come and Roji was to be the maid who would look after Muhyo while Nana would socialize (AKA distract).

While that was going on Muhyo and Roji would find the ghost, and sentence it, hopefully before anyone at the party got hurt.

It really would be troublesome especially having to pretend to be wealthy, Muhyo already wanted to rip off the tux he was wearing so he could actually get air into his lungs. But if Roji was gonna be stuck wearing a dress then Muhyo felt he himself had no right to complain about the tux that was forced on him.

"Wow Roji get a look at yourself in the mirror, you look so adorable. C'mon we have to show Muhyo." Nana squealed girlishly trying to open the door. "Move Roji!" she shouted taking a quick camera shot.

"N-no I-I don't want him to see, i-it's too embarrassing!" This conversation just increased Muhyo's curiosity and made him angry. He just wanted to get this over with so he could throw the tux in his closet to never be worn again and Roji was making things difficult.

Muhyo got up off the couch and walked to the bathroom door giving it a firm hard kick. The door flew open knocking Roji to the floor, Nana managing to get away in time.

"Stop being an idiot Roji, the quicker we get this job over with the quicker…" Muhyo's insult died in his throat as he got a good look at Roji.

Or what he assumed was Roji; the boy looked so much like a girl Muhyo had to wonder if his partner ever was a boy.

The dress he was wearing fit him perfectly; it puffed out at the bottom then was tightened around the waist by a pure white ribbon tied behind him in a neat bow. It also had a separate lacy collar that skillfully hid his Adams apple, Muhyo had to admit Nana thought this outfit through. Another thing notable about the dress was the way it exposed Roji's perfect delicately pale shoulders, Muhyo felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch that soft looking skin to see if it was really as delicate as it looked.

To match the dress, Nana had poor Roji wear white stockings and black Mary Jane's, which on Roji, actually made his legs look feminine.

But what really completed Roji's look was what Nana had undoubtedly done to his head. His eyes were lined with only a little eyeliner that seemed to have brought out the orange in his eyes. He was wearing mascara which made his eyelashes look long and full, again also bringing attention to his eyes. Nana, from the looks of it, also made him wear shimmering lip gloss that made his lips nice and full. His hair too was brushed down with clip on extensions which Nana then curled into delicate little ringlets.

Muhyo couldn't bring himself to say or do anything other than stare at this beautiful (and somewhat edible looking) person on his bathroom floor.

Roji noticed Muhyo staring so he figured he'd speak up. "Is something wrong Muhyo?"

Muhyo blinked out of his lust educed haze and promptly looked away trying to remember why he was here in the first place.

…Right a job.

"Let's go already, I'm getting bored" He grumbled, once again tugging on his collar. "And this tux is killing me"

"Is it too tight?" Roji asked him a concerned look on his face. "Here loosen it up a bit" Roji suggested reaching over to unbutton the top button. Muhyo froze when he felt Roji's hand brush against his neck struggling to unbutton that top button and remained frozen even after Roji pulled his hands away. He couldn't feel anything but the tingle Roji's touch left behind and a sudden unbearable heat that was rising to his face.

Nana noticed this and gave an evil smirk in Muhyo's direction. "I'm gonna be outside if you need me, it's getting kinda stuffy, oh and Roji here" She smiled handing a navy blue tie. "Put that on Muhyo would you, he refused to let me put it on. Maybe you can find a way to convince him otherwise" She grinned as she closed the door behind her.

'Stupid Nana' Muhyo snarled in his mind rubbing his temples. 'Is she trying to piss me off today or what? I thought she was into Roji, is she just messing with me?' He thought bitterly crossing his arms over his suddenly aching chest. "I'm not wearing that thing" Muhyo commented not looking in Roji's direction.

From the corner of his eye he could see Roji nod. "Yea I know and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to." He said quietly kneeling down so him and Muhyo were at eye level. "But I think it will look good on you Muhyo, it matches your eyes." He added tilting Muhyo's head so he was looking at him, face to face, Blue eyes to light brown.

Muhyo could feel that intense heat in his face, why oh why did Roji have to be so adorable. Roji continued on talking his face a little red from being so close to his superior. Muhyo soon felt his own embarrassment dissipate away with every movement of Roji's lips, it wasn't long before it was gone, replaced with desperate hunger. He wanted so badly to nip at those tasty looking lips.

"Roji…" He muttered softly loving how the name sounded on his tongue. "Fine, I'll wear it" He smirked when he saw Roji visibly perk up. "On one condition…"

Roji gave Muhyo a pout before asking, suspicion obvious in his eyes, "What's the condition?"

Muhyo grinned wickedly and wagged his finger back and forth "I'm not gonna tell you unless you agree" he chuckled.

"Muhyooooo!" He whined pathetically pouting as he thought about the pros and cons of agreeing to this. On one hand he was sure whatever Muhyo wanted was somewhat life threatening. On the other he really wanted to know what it was, and compared to what he does to him on a normal basis, was it really that bad? "Fine…what's the condition?"

Muhyo's grin widened as he reached up hooking Roji's frilly maid collar with his index and middle finger. Very gently he tugged Roji down to his eye level. He pulled him so close their noses practically touched, their breaths mingled.

"M-Muhyo…" The blond stuttered out, his eyes wide, he could feel his own heart beat pounding in his chest. Muhyo's sweet breath was brushing past his face making him feel light headed. Or it could be because he had forgotten to breathe.

"My condition…" Muhyo whispered softly leaning closer. Roji tensed up, his breathing rushed, thinking Muhyo was going to kiss him but instead Muhyo leaned beside his ear. "Is that you will wear that outfit again for me at my request." He whispered hungrily letting his lips brush against his Roji's ear.

With that he released Roji's collar and walked away cool as a cucumber, acting as if he did not just make a move on his idiotically adorable assistant. Nope Muhyo was as innocent as could be…

He looked back, a smug smirk on his lips at what he had done to poor Roji. His eyes were still as wide as saucers, the blush still obvious on his face.

"M-Muhyo…w-wh"

"What's the matter _**maid**_?" He grinned evilly, "Cat got your tongue?"

Roji's angrily pouted as he followed the executioner his face still a bright red, "Muuuuuhyooooo!!" he whined pathetically "I hate you!"

Muhyo smirked and, much to Roji's surprise, grabbed a hold of Roji's hand, letting their fingers weave together. "Your face says otherwise Tomato-chan." He smiled one of his rare, sincere smiles as he brought the palm of his assistant's hand to his lips. "Your cutest when you blush."

Awww, wasn't that a sweet ending. My first one-shot

I was happy how it turned out, it literally took me a week to write the last paragraph (typing, deleting over and over again T-T). It was worth it though.

The pairing in general was a challenge; it had to have a certain limit. I challenge you all to try to write for this pairing, I dare you…


End file.
